Koikaze
Koikaze (恋風, Love Story) is the 9th track of Oishi Shuichirou's album The Moon's Orbit. Oishi also made a windy day mix of this song, and released it as a single. In 2017, another version will be released. Tracklist Koikaze ~ Windy day Mix ~ #Koikaze ~ Windy day Mix ~ #Koikaze ~ Windy day Mix ~ (Original Karaoke) Koikaze ~2017 version~ #Koikaze ~2017 version~ #Koikaze ~2017 version~ (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= 目の前は彼氏彼女の帰り道 青春（あおいはる）の甘い香り満たしている 「LOVE...世には二人きりだね」「まるでね♥」 焦げ付きそうな目と目で 「まっぴら」と手をひらり　渦を卷く花びらメロディ 飛び出すテニスボール　拾った逢った運命の彼（ひと）に あらら　割りと簡単に　fall in love セピア色の世界に彼しかいない 「駄目だ...胸が止まらない」音も聞こえない ゆらりゆらり摇られたら　ふわりふわり流れたい ある春の　ああ...出来事 目の前に春の嵐　纏った乙女 二人時が止まったように動き出せず 「ああ...世には二人きりよね　まるで...」と 泣き出しそうな瞳で 「なんて突然に始めての桃色便り」 受け取ったテニスボール　触れた指が運命の扉 あらら　まるで簡単に４０－０（フォーティーラブ） 舞い降りてきた天使君しかいない 恋の舟は止まらない　だけど頼りない ゆらりゆらり摇られたら　南...南...流れる 春風と　ああ一緒に あらら　割りと簡単に　fall in love セピア色の世界に君しかいない 「駄目だ...胸が止まらない」音も聞こえない ゆらりゆらり摇られたら　ふわりふわり流れたい あらら　まるで簡単に　fall in love 二人出逢えた奇跡大事にしたい 恋の舟は止まらない　今は頼りない ゆらり風に吹かれたら　ふわり二人流れたい あの風と...ああ一緒に |-| Romaji= meno maehakareshikanojonokaerimichi aoi harunoamaikaori mitashiteiru 「LOVE... yonihafutarikiridane」「marudene♥」 kogetsukisounametomede 「mappira」totewohirari　uzuwomekuhanabiraMELODY tobidasu tenisibouru　hirotta atta unmeinohitoni arara　waritokantanni　fall in love sepiaironosekaini kareshikainai 「dameda...munegatomaranai」otomokikoenai yurariyurari yuraretara　fuwarifuwari nagaretai aruharuno　aa...dekigoto meno maeniharunoarashi　matottaotome futari tokigatomattayouni ugokidasezu 「aa...yonihafutarikiriyone　marude...」to nakidashisounahitomide 「nantetotsuzenni hajimetenomomoirotayori」 uketottatenisubouru　fureta yubiga unmeinotobira arara　marudekantanni FORTY-LOVE maioritekitatenshi kimishikainai koinofunehatomaranai　dakedotayorinai yurariyurari yuraretara　minami...minami...nagareru harukazeto　aaisshoni arara　waritokantanni　fall in love sepiaironosekaini kimishikainai 「dameda...munegatomaranai」otomokikoenai yurariyurari yuraretara　fuwarifuwari nagaretai arara　marudekantanni　fall in love futarideaetakisekidaijinishitai koinofunehatomaranai　imahatayorinai yurarikazenifukaretara　fuwarifutarinagaretai anokazeto...aaisshoni |-| English= Before me is the street where boyfriends and girlfrends are together going home, And I'm filling up inside with the sweet fragrance of the blue spring. "Love is when it's just the two of us in the world, right?" "Yeah, it's like that~ ♥" It's like I just can't tear my eyes away from yours. "I'm sorry," I say, a swirling melody of flower pedals winding around my hand, And when I picked up the tennis ball that suddenly appeared before me, I met the man of my fate. Oh wow, it's relatively easy to fall in love~ And there's no one else but him in this sepia-tinted world. "It's no good... my heart just won't stop pounding," and I can't hear any other sounds. A tremor passes through me, and I sway; gently, softly, I want to flow along with it. That spring's... a~ah, what happened~ Before my eyes is a girl clad in spring's storm... The two of us stopped, and without moving away, "Yeah... like it's just the two of us in the world," I say, And her eyes seem to begin to fill up with tears. "Huh... I just randomly got my first pink letter..." But my fingers opened fate's door the moment they touched the tennis ball that was in front of me. Oh wow, it's entirely too easy to get to 40-0~ And there's no one else but you, the angel who came swooping down to me. Love's ship won't stop, but I'm helpless, And I'll keep shaking with tremors as it flows south... south... A~ah, together with that spring breeze. Oh wow, it's relatively easy to fall in love~ And there's no one else but you in this sepia-tinted world. "It's no good... my heart just won't stop pounding," and I can't hear any other sounds. A tremor passes through me, and I sway; gently, softly, I want to flow along with it. That spring's... a~ah, what happened~ Oh wow, how easy it is to fall in love~ And I want to keep the miracle of our chance encounter special to me. Love's boat won't stop, now it's unreliable. If I swing in the breeze, I just want the two of us to gently flow along with it... A~ah, together with that spring breeze~ Gallery Windy_Day_Mix.jpg|Windy Day Mix 2017.jpg|2017 Version Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:New Prince of Tennis Music